The invention relates to a control system for an at least temporarily four wheel-driven motor vehicle.
Such control systems are described in German Patent Document No. DE 100 54 023 A1, for example, according to which a torque distribution device is known for modifying the torque distribution ratio between the wheels on the front axle and the wheels on the rear axle by corresponding control of a friction clutch as a longitudinal lock (transmission clutch). The driving characteristics of a vehicle may be influenced considerably by determining a torque distribution ratio. DE 100 54 023 A1 in particular relates to driving dynamics when cornering.
In the following description, as a generalization the wheels permanently connected to the drive unit are referred to as primary drive wheels, and the wheels which may be connected as required to the drive unit via the transmission clutch are referred to as secondary drive wheels.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention provide a control system of the aforementioned type with improved accuracy in the control of the transmission clutch.
The invention is based on the finding that for a new system the characteristic curve in the control unit by which a displacement path is assigned to a setpoint clutch torque results in a relatively accurate actual clutch torque corresponding to the setpoint clutch torque. In an earlier system, however, the same displacement path could result in an actual clutch torque that was less than the setpoint clutch torque. This can be identified when a displacement path is specified which for a new system should result in a fully locked or even overlooked state, but which actually results in only a partially locked state. The partially locked state causes slip of the transmission clutch, which can be identified by the control unit in particular by the measured or computed difference between the angular velocity of the drive shaft for the front axle and the angular velocity of the drive shaft for the rear axle.
This slip plausibility checking preferably is performed by use of the wheel speed sensors or wheel angular velocity sensors which are present anyway. In this regard, the accuracy of the diagnosis can be increased when it is made under operating conditions which ensure that the least possible wheel slip can occur, except as provided by the control accuracy of the transmission clutch or the actuator thereof.
The advantage of the invention lies in the diagnosis of control accuracy without additional sensors.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.